Roxforti szövetség
by Destinia
Summary: A roxfort szövetség a 4 ház 4 tagjának baráti szövetsége, akik újra és újra szembeszállnak a gonosszal. Destiny apja múltját kutatja, aki egy szövetséggel legyőzte Voldemortot. Hogyan, kivel? Ki az első Destiny? Megannyi kérdés, ami válaszra vár, de Desti
1. Bevezetés: Mágiaóra

**Roxforti szövetség írta: Gail Black**

**1. fejezet: Mágiaóra**

**Írta: Gail Black**

**Béta: lex**

„… négy hű barát volt a négy ház,

szent volt a szövetség."

(idézet Harry Potter és a Főnix Rendjéből)

Egy meleg pénteki napon a harmadikos griffendélesekben és mardekárosokban keserűen tudatosult, hogy társaikkal ellentétben nem mehetnek ki a szabadba, a friss levegőre. Ennek legfőbb oka, hogy órájuk volt, méghozzá MÁGIATÖRTÉNET, Roxfort történetének legeslegunalmasabb órája, nem volt olyan varázsló vagy boszorkány, aki szívesen felcserélte volna az udvaron való szaladgálást ezzel az órával. Így volt ezzel Destiny Malfoy is, aki kitekintett az udvarra, és azon törte fejét, hogy minek kell tanulni ezt az ostoba tantárgyat, olyan unalmas, ráadásul Binns-szel, egy szellemmel, na de most komolyan. Még két perc és azaz ostoba, aki még azt sem vette észre, hogy elpatkolt, belibeg, és elkezdi mondani.

Általában aludni szoktak ezeken az órákon, kivéve egy pár ember, akik éppen soron voltak. Destiny találta ki ezt a taktikát még elsőben, minden órán más jegyzetelt, a többiek meg közben azt csináltak, amit akartak. Ez rendesen működött is, de nem akkor, amikor ilyen szépen és hívogatóan süt a nap. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy olyan volt, mintha ez a terem átkozott volna, kibírhatatlan meleg tombolt. Destiny őszintén sajnálta Claire Zambinit, akinek ma jegyzetelni kellett. Fél szemmel a lány felé fordult, hogy megnézze, szükség lesz-e esetleg neki is jegyzetelni, ha a lány kidőlne. Claire épp hosszú fekete haját kötötte össze hátul, majd egy poharat varázsolt töklével és jéggel. A lány mintha megérezte volna az ifjú Malfoy pillantását, felé fordult, és megeresztett egy csibészes mosolyt miközben bal hüvelykujját a fiú felé mutatta, majd elővett a táskájából egy megbűvölt frissítő kendőt. Tollait szépen sorba rendezte, majd a kedvencét a kezébe véve, harcra készen állt.

Destiny megnyugodva fordult vissza az ablakhoz. Szíve egy pillanatra kihagyott, majd őrült vágtába kezdett, amikor megpillantotta a sötét hajkoronát, nagyon is jól tudta kihez tartoznak ezek a gyönyörű fürtök. Pár hete kezdődött, hogy felfigyelt a lányra, persze eddig is látta, de egyszerűen nem szentelt neki túl sok figyelmet. De azóta, amióta megpillantotta a lány mosolyát, és a napfényt megcsillanni sötét haján… nem tudta elfelejteni azt a pillanatot, és elkezdte figyelni Őt, ezt az istennőt. Most is, mint máskor, amikor megpillantotta, halvány pír jelent meg az arcán, és elkezdett mozgolódni.

„Bárcsak kimehetnék hozzá, figyelhetném, ahogy a haja lebeg a szélbe. Láthatnám a mosolyát, ahelyett, hogy itt bent poshadok ezen az unalmas mágiatörténeten… Várjunk csak, a tanár egy szellem, fel sem fog neki tűnni, ha hiányzok." Idegesen az órájára pillantott, még fél perc, lassan felállt, és kisurrant az ajtón, szerencsére olyan meleg volt, hogy a többiek már elrévültek egy másik világba, így nem vették észre. Destiny vidáman elindult, amikor egy kezet érzett a vállán, egy nagyon is élő kezet.

- Hova, hova Mr. Malfoy? – A fiúba mintha villám csapott volna, arcára próbált csalni egy angyali mosolyt, miközben a Roxfort igazgatójához fordult.

- Csak gondoltam, kihasználom azt a pár másodpercet és szívok egy kis friss levegőt a folyosón – remélte elég hihetőek a szavai, de látva az igazgató gúnyos mosolyát, tudta, hogy Roxfort legfiatalabb igazgatóját nem lehet átverni.

- Óh… valóban. Nos sajnos vége a szünetnek, kezdődik az óra – terelte be maga előtt a fiút, aki búcsút mondhatott annak az álomnak, hogy az órát istennője figyelésével tölti a parkba. Ám legnagyobb döbbenetére az igazgató miután beterelte a terembe, becsukta az ajtót, maga mögött, és a katedrához lépkedett.

A lépésekre páran felkapták fejüket, Binns nem szokott efféle zajjal betrappolni. Destiny hallotta Claire-t felsóhajtani, miközben szemeit az igazgatóra szegezte vágyakozva. Ez volt az, amit a fiú sosem értett, a lányok viselkedését, se anyját, se húgait nem tudta megérteni, és sajnos az ő istennőjét sem. Nyílt titok volt, hogy a Roxfortba járó lánydiákok fele az igazgatóba szerelmes, egy tanárba, egy idősebb férfibe, Merlinre, hisz az apjuk lehetne, persze kétségtelen, hogy az igazgató nagyszerű és erős mágus, de Destiny szerint ez a rajongás azért mégis túlzás volt.

- Ma különleges mágiaórában lesz részetek, mivel Binns tanár úr nem ért rá, én tartom meg az órát – mosolygott az igazgató barátságosan a diákokra.

A lányok ujjongtak egy sort, ki magában, ki nyíltan. A fiúk is izgatottan fészkelődtek, kivéve Destinyt, aki döbbenten lesett igazgatójára. „Nem ér rá? Binns? Életében sem volt egy szociális személyiség, halála után meg pláne nem, hisz azt sem tudja, hogy már vagy száz év fűbe harapott!" – értetlenkedett, miközben követte a tekintetével az igazgatót, aki leült az első pad tetejére, és néhány hűsítő varázslatot végzett, mindenki legnagyobb örömére.

- Tudjátok, sokáig gondolkoztam, miről is tartsam az órát, végül úgy gondoltam, bemelegítésként, mesélek nektek a roxforti szövetségről. Tudja valaki, hogy ez pontosan, mit jelent? – nézett végig az osztályon. Sokan feltették a kezüket, Claire majdnem kiesett a padból, úgy próbálta meg felkelteni álmai férfijának figyelmét, sikerrel – Miss. Zambini.

- A roxforti szövetség egy baráti kapcsolat a 4 ház 4 tagja között. Az első ilyen szövetséget Mardekár Malazár, Griffendél Godrik, Hollóhát Hedvig és Hugrabug Helga kötötte a tizenegyedik század elején. Az utolsó szövetség, melynek az igazgató is tagja, győzte le a rettegett sötét mágust, Voldemortot, aki egyszer olyan félelmetes volt, hogy még a nevét sem merték kiejteni. Jelenleg a szövetség négy tagja a legbefolyásosabb és legnagyobb varázserővel bíró mágus a világon – darálta készségesen a mardekáros lány, nem felejtve kidomborítani, hogy imádatának tárgya szintén a Négy Legnagyobb egyike.

- Köszönöm Miss. Zambini, ez elég részletes volt, 10 pont Mardekárnak – mosolygott a lányra az igazgató, amire Claire Zambini arcán rózsák jelentek meg. – Ezek elég ismert tények, melyeket természetesen a tankönyvek is megemlítenek, de a részleteket, a pontos eseményeket nem említik ezek a könyvek. Tud valaki más szövetségi tagot mondani? – Húsz kéz lendült a magasba – Aki, nem tagja az elsőnek, és az utolsónak? – tizenkilenc kéz hanyatlott le, csak Destiny keze maradt fent.

- Gondoltam, hogy Te tudsz mondani, apád bizonyára elmesélt dolgokat – mosolygott barátságosan a fiúra.

- Mesélt, de amikor jönne az izgalmas rész, akkor mindig elhallgat, majd azt mondja, ha nagyobb leszel, megtudod a többit – húzta el a száját a fiú, majd elmosolyodott – az egyik korábbi tag volt például Albus Dumbledore, Roxfort korábbi igazgatója, vagy az fiú, akiről a nevemet kaptam.

- Valóban, mindketten azok voltak. Dumbledore neve nem cseng ismeretlenül senkinek, de gondolom Destinyről kevesebbet vagy inkább semmit sem tudtok – végignézett újra az osztályon – Tudja valaki, mi volt Destiny vezeték neve? – néma csönd volt válasz, az igazgató Destinyre nézett, aki zavartan elvörösödött.

- Nem számít műveletlenségnek, ha nem tudjátok. A varázsló világ többsége nem tud Destinyről és az ő szövetségéről, pedig Destinynek és társainak is fontos szerep jutott… nélkülük talán a Sötét Nagyúr már halhatatlan lenne, és mindenki fölött uralkodna, egyesek közületek talán meg sem született volna, ha ők nincsenek.

Az osztály ijedten és megbabonázva nézett az igazgatóra. Destiny pedig most már nagyon kíváncsi volt arra a fiúra, akiről a nevét kapta. Mindig is tudta, hogy egy nagyon fontos mágusról kapta a nevét, de akárhányszor faggatta apját vagy keresztapját azok, mindig azt mondták, hogy Destiny története nem gyerekeknek való, így neki sem. Most azonban talán fény derülhet a név és tulajdonosa titkára, amitől Destiny teljesen bepörgött, izgatottan csúszkált a széken, visszatartotta lélegzetét, és azért imádkozott, hogy az igazgató ne úgy folytassa: „Na, erről ennyit, majd ha felnőttök, megtudjátok, addig is beszéljünk a koboldlázadásokról."

- Destiny… nem tudom, hogy elég érettek vagytok-e rá – morfondírozott az igazgató, miközben az osztály lélegzett visszafojtva figyelt.

- Szerintem igen! – szólt izgatottan egy kékszemű Griffendéles fiú, és könyörgően nézett a tanárra.

- Nem tud meghatni, Mr. Potter – válaszolta az igazgató nyugodtan, majd visszasétált a tanári asztalhoz, és kimondta azt, amitől Destiny legjobban rettegett – Talán inkább a koboldlázadásokról kéne mesélnem.

Destiny csalódottan felnyögött, bele harapott az ajkába, majd lassan jelentkezett.

- Igen, Mr. Malfoy?

- Nem lehetne mégis inkább, hogy a szövetségről mesél? Elvégre a Tanár Úr részese volt a történteknek, nincs más, aki olyan jól el tudná magyarázni, hogy mi és hogyan történt akkor. Azt mindenki tudja, hogy a Négy Legnagyobb legyőzte a Sötét Nagyurat, dehogy pontosan hogyan, azt kevesen tudják. Ez az élő történelem, életünk közeli előzményei, az előbb mondta Igazgató Úr, hogy egyesek meg sem születtek volna, ha az események nem úgy történnek, ahogy. Sosem gondoltam, hogy van értelme a történelemnek, de most érzem, hogy így van. Megosztaná velünk az igaz történelmet, melynek Ön és apáink is a részesei voltak? – Destiny komolyan nézett a tanár szemében, aki elgondolkozva nézett vissza rá, majd beleegyezően bólintott és visszatért a padhoz, és megint fölpattant rá.

- Azt hiszem, igazad van, kis barátom, vagy csak túlságosan hasonlítasz apádra, és én sosem tudtam neki nemet mondani – mosolygott az igazgató, majd elgondolkozva meredt maga elé. – Nem tudom igazán, hol is kezdjem, mit meséljek el nektek, mely részek olyan fontosak, hogy mindenképpen elmeséljek, és melyek azok, melyek a történelem szempontjából lényegtelen információk.

Itt Destinyre nézett, aki közelebb hajolt, hogy még jobban hallhassa, amit az igazgató mond. Végre megtudja a teljes történetet, már évek óta csak erre várt. Már nem számított, hogy péntek van, jó idő, és az istennője a parkban sétál, csak az, hogy megtudhat egy olyan titkot, melyet évek óta őrizgetnek előle. Oldalra lesett, hogy lássa, mit csinál a Griffendéles. Potter izgett-mozgott, ő is nagyjából annyit tudott, mint Destiny. Tehát annyit, hogy felébredjen a kíváncsisága, hogy minél többet akarjon tudni. Ő és Destiny voltak az iskola növendékei közül a leghíresebbek, a Legnagyobbak fiai, tehát alapjába véve ez az ő szüleiknek története és a nagyszüleiké és Destinyé, a titokzatos fiúé, aki halála után is a mágusok világát mentette, és akinek történetét eddig csak a kiválasztottak tudhatták.

- Megpróbálom úgy mesélni, hogy mindent megértsetek. A történet kezdetei visszamennek egészen a négy alapítóig, akikről szintén mesélni fogok, hogy megértsétek a „történelmet". Először egy kérdés, ki mit gondol, Voldemort hány szövetséggel volt kapcsolatban, hányat ismert, az alapítókét nem számítva bele?

- Három? – tippelt Claire.

- Nem, néggyel – rázta meg Potter a fejét.

- Igen, négy szövetség, és mind a négyről fogok nektek mesélni. Azt hiszem az lesz a legjobb, ha elmondom sorjában, hogy mi hogyan ismertük a meg a többi szövetséget, és hogy mi hogyan kötöttünk szövetséget – újra elgondolkozva nézett maga elé, mintha visszarepült volna az időbe – Tudjátok mit? Gyertek közelebb!

A diákok azonnal felpattantak, és próbáltak minél közelebb kerülni az igazgatóhoz. Claire nagy igyekezetében az igazgató ölébe is esett – Destiny gyanította, hogy ez szándékos volt. Mikor mindenki elhelyezkedett a székeken és asztalokon körbe ülve az igazgatót, Claire is sikeresen kikecmergett imádott igazgatója öléből, bár csak harmadszorra, így már a Potter fiú is gyanakodva sandított a félvéla lányra.

- Mindenki kényelmesen ül? Rendben, akkor most megtudjátok a teljes igazságot a roxforti szövetségről… Az egész akkor kezdődött, amikor tizenhat évesen egy kis mágustanodából ide, a Roxfortba, érkeztem, akkor még nem voltunk erőink tudatába, és nem kis ellenszenv dúlt köztünk, főleg a ti apáitok között. – Pillantott a griffendéles és a mardekáros fiúra. – Hát igen, Harry Potter és Draco Malfoy hosszú évekig utálták egymást, ez az ellenségeskedés szinte a vérükben volt, az apáik is utálták egymást, sőt a szövetség tagjairól, akiket ismerünk, mind el lehet mondani, hogy a Griffendéles és Mardekáros mindig ellenségek voltak, kezdetben. Most is megvan ez a rivalizálás e két ház között, de apáitok idejében többről volt szó. Ebbe a környezetbe érkeztünk, én és Silverius. Silver szintén nem itt tanult, Durmstrangból jött át. Különös helyzet volt a miénk, mert nem év elején jöttünk, hanem két héttel az évnyitó után, és amikor betettük a lábunkat a nagyteremben, minden megváltozott…


	2. Meglepő beosztás

**2. fejezet: Meglepő beosztás**

**Írta: _Gail Black (Destinia)_**

Béta: _Ayani_

Ethan izgatottan állt az ajtó előtt, itt van a Roxfortban. Nem hitte, hogy valaha is itt tanulhat, egyszerre volt boldog és boldogtalan. Örült, hogy a varázsvilág egyik leghíresebb iskolájába járhatott, de szomorú volt, mert testvére nem lehetett itt… Elizabeth… Még soha sem volt ilyen messze Lizzytől. Fájt az elválás, főleg, mert érthetetlen volt, ők mindig mindent együtt csináltak. A leghosszabb idő, amit külön töltöttek, az öt nap volt, és attól is nagyon szenvedtek… Most meg félév, már a gondolattól is rosszul lett. Ha anyjuk nem adta volna oda a tükröket, Ethan képes lett volna megszökni Lizzyvel.

Idegessége és szomorúsága az út során csak tovább nőtt mogorva útitársa miatt. Nagyon remélte, hogy nem kerül egy házba vele, és hogy nem sokszor kell egy levegőt szívniuk. Ethan tudta, hogy igazságtalan, amit gondol, hiszen végülis nem történt semmi… az az mégis, de ez nem volt olyan nagy ügy. A fiú mégis valamiért taszítónak találta társát, mert… hát egyszerűen bunkó volt, udvariatlan, és nem mosolygott.

Ethan próbált olyasmiket gondolni, hogy lehet, hogy most halt meg valaki, aki közel állt a fiúhoz, vagy őt is elszakították valakitől és kényszerítették, hogy a Roxfortba járjon, vagy történt vele valami, bármi, ami megmagyarázza indokolatlan durvaságát… „Bár végülis nem volt durva" – morfondírozott Ethan.

Akkor látta meg a fiút először, amikor apja elbúcsúzott tőle. Ethan akkor minden erejével azon volt, hogy visszanyelje könnyeit, melyek újra és újra feltörni látszottak.

- Légy erős! A testvéreddel fogsz találkozni, amúgy is már elég idősek vagytok, meg kell tanulnotok külön élni egymástól. Mi lesz, ha Elisabeth férjhez megy, nem költözhetsz be te is! Ez ugye világos? El kell válnotok egymástól!– magyarázta apja, aznap körül belül huszadszor az elmúlt két napba.

Ethan már nagyon unta, mert érthetetlen volt számára, hogy miért most kellett iskolát váltania, amikor már elkezdődött a tanév. Apja kijelentése, hogy fia ezentúl a Roxfortban folytatja tanulmányait, mind a tanárokat, mind a diákokat megdöbbentette, de senki sem csodálkozott jobban, mint Lizzy és Ethan, akiket nagyon is közelről érintett a dolog. Lizzy sírt, toporzékolt, minden cselét és fondorlatát bevetette, hogy eltántorítsa apját a céljától, de apja ezúttal, életében talán először, nem engedett lányának. Nem engedte, hogy Ethan maradjon, és azt sem, hogy Lizzy a fiúval menjen a Roxfortba.

- Tudod, fontos, hogy ott legyél – hallotta Ethan az apját, és próbált nem rákiáltani az apjára, hogy ő Lizzy nélkül nem egész, csak egy fél, de időben sikerült visszafogni a kitörését. Nagyot nyelt, és elfordította a tekintetét, és a következő pillanatban egy szürke szempár mélyedt a szemébe, hosszan és mélyen. Olyan érzés volt, mintha a szempár behatolt volna az agyába, mintha hipnotizálta volna. Szürke szempár… ismerős érzés, mintha már találkoztak volna, vagy mintha találkozniuk kellett volna.

- Fiam, egyet jól jegyezz meg, mindig hallgass Őrá, az Álmok Urára! – ragadta meg apja a kezét, és búcsúzóként átölelte, majd fellökte fiát az Expresszre.

Ethan nem értett semmit, mi van az Álmok urával? Ki az ördög az, lehet, hogy apja pont azt mesélte, ő meg oda sem figyelt. „Mindegy, biztos nem volt fontos" - vont vállat miközben elhelyezkedett az egyik fotelfélén. Jól körbe nézve, a fülke belülről nem nézett ki vonatnak, inkább valami szalonfélének. Kellemesek voltak a színek, de Ethan sosem képzelte volna, hogy egy vonat belseje, ha valaki csukott szemmel vezette volna be.

Durr… Az éles ajtócsapódásra fölpillantott. Egy fiú állt előtte, aki Ethant nagyon emlékeztette valakire. Amikor a szürke szempár felé fordult, azonnal rájött, ez volt az a fiú is az előbb.

- Szia! Én Ethan Livingstone vagyok. – nyújtotta a kezét udvariasan, és az arcára kényszerített egy barátságos mosolyt. Elvégre Ethan könnyen tudott barátkozni, és szeretett új barátságokat kötni. Igaz, ez a fiú kicsit furcsa volt, de Ethannek sok furcsa barátja volt.

Ám a barátságos mosoly az arcára fagyott, amikor a másik hideg szemét a kinyújtott kézre szegezte, majd némi szemlélődés után, tűntetően és némán hátat fordított Ethannek. Leült az egyik legtávolabb lévő fotelbe, háttal a fiúnak, majd táskájából előkotort egy könyvet, és láthatóan mélyen belemerült. Az ismeretlen, szürkeszemű fiú már legalább öt perce vélhetően nagyon érdekes könyvét olvasta, amikor Ethan tétován leengedte a kezét. Ez most mi volt? Visszautasította a barátságos gesztust, és láthatóan az egész út során nem akar hozzászólni. Ethan nyelt egyet, apja elválasztja Lizzytől, és az első diák, akivel találkozik átnéz rajta. Ez nem túl biztató kezdet.

Igen, így találkozott először vele, Silverius-szal, akkor úgy gondolta nincs nála érzéketlenebb ember, és Silver egyáltalán nem törődik másokkal. Pedig van úgy, hogy az első benyomás téves, és bizony ez tévesnek bizonyult. De akkor, amikor ott álltak a Nagyterem ajtaja előtt arra várva, hogy bemenjenek, Ethan még minderről nem tudott. Csak egy pökhendi, undok és barátságtalan fiút látott, aki sárba tiporta az ő barátságát.

- Jöjjenek be! – szólította be őket az idős boszorkány, aki már korábban elmondta, hogy előbb az igazgató beszámol róla, hogy új diákok érkeztek, aztán behívja őket, végig mennek a termen, és felteszik a fejükre a Teszlek Süveget, ami beosztja őket az iskolai házakba. Ethan számára ez egyszerű volt, egészen addig, amíg be nem lépett a Nagyterembe, háromszáz ember tekintetének kereszttüzébe. Ott volt a Süveg, valóban, de ahhoz, hogy eljusson oda, át kellett mennie a padok között, miközben rengeteg szempár leste minden mozdulatát. Oldalra nézett, hogy társa mit szól a helyzethez. Szinte meg sem lepődött, amikor a másik fiú közönyösen nézett maga elé, és határozottan elkezdett lépkedni a Süveg felé, ügyet sem vetve a vizsla tekintetekre. Nem tehetett mást, követte a másik fiút és az idős professzort a Süvegig.

- Mr. Livingston, jöjjön ide! Ön jön először – intett neki a boszorkány. Amikor Ethan tétován elélépett,a professzor finoman a szék felé terelte, majd a Süveget a fejére helyezte.

- Nocsak, nocsak, nagyon ismerős vagy… Hát persze, édesanyád is idejárt, ugye? – hallott egy hangot.

- Igen, az igazi édesanyám, de tudod ő már meghalt sok évvel ezelőtt, nem nagyon ismerhetem, nem is emlékszem rá – gondolta erősen.

- Hát igen, de tudod, ha most ugyanabba a házba teszlek, sok mindent megtudhatsz róla. Örülnél neki? – Ethant elöntötte a boldogság, lehet, hogy mégis jó, hogy idekerült. Apja sosem beszélt első feleségéről, most viszont sok mindet megtudhat róla – Gondoltam… HUGRABUG!

Ethan boldogan botorkált házához, ahol csupa barátságos mosoly fogadta.

- Szia! Justin Finch-Fletchley vagyok. Egy évfolyamba fogunk járni, és egy szobába fogunk lakni. Ha bármi problémád lenne, szólj csak nekem! – nyújtotta az egyik hugrabugos fiú akezét, amit Ethan el is fogadott, miközben letelepedett mellé.

- Nézzétek, egy újabb Malfoy! – motyogta az egyik lány, és Ethan útitársa felé intett – Újabb taggal bővül a mardekárosok köre.

Több hugrabugos is buzgón bólogatott, annál nagyobb volt döbbenetük, amikor a Süveg öt másodpercnyi gondolkodás azt kiáltotta: Hollóhát!

A döntést döbbent csend követte, többen nyitva felejtették a szájukat. Roxfort legújabb Malfoya azonban nyugodtan felállt, és a Süveget a megkövült boszorkány kezébe nyomta, majd leült az asztalához.

- Nos, igen… - állt szólásra az igazgató – Tehát a Hugrabugba került Ethan Livingstone, és a Hollóhátba Silverius Malfoy. Remélem, hogy kedvesen fogadjátok őket, és hogy segítetek beilleszkedni nekik. Most pedig jó étvágyat!

- Egy Malfoy a Hollóhátba, szerintem ő az első, aki megtöri a családi tradíciót – motyogta Justin, majd a mardekáros asztal felé rámutatott egy szőke fiúra – Láthatóan Malfoy nem lepődött meg.

Ethan az említettre nézett, és az mintha megérezte volt, felnézett egyenesen a szemébe. „Ugyanaz a szempár, ugyanazok az arcvonások, csak a másik fiú feketehajú. Most már értem, miért tudta egyből mindenki, hogy ki a fiú, ordít róluk, hogy rokonok" – gondolta Ethan, amikor mardekáros elfordította a tekintetét, és a griffendéles asztalt kezdte intenzív gyűlölettel stírölni, pontosabban egy fiút.

- Justin, ki az a fiú?

- Draco Malfoy, egy szemét, pöffeszkedő alak, így ránézésre az unokatestvére is inkább a Mardekárba való.

- Nem, nem ő, hanem, akit figyel, a másik asztalnál.

- Ja, hogy ő? Ő Harry Potter, gondolom, őróla hallottál már? – Hogyne hallott volna, ki ne ismerné ezt a nevet, hisz az újságok mindennap megjelentetnek egy-egy cikket a fiúról. – Harry és Malfoy utálják egymást, Harry börtönbe jutatta Malfoy apját. Tudod, ő halálfaló – Ethanben megfagyott a vér a halálfaló szó hallatán, és óvatosan a szőke fiú felé lesett. Nem igazán találta szimpatikusnak, de lehet, hogy csak azért, mert a rokona bunkó volt vele, az apja meg börtönben csücsül, mert halálfaló. Attól még a szőke lehet egy nagyon rendes srác, bár így ránézésre Ethannek komoly kétségei voltak.

Mozgolódásra és hangos szóváltásra lett figyelmes, amint a Hollóhát asztala felé fordult. „Valószínű, hogy a háztársakkal is olyan udvarias volt, mint velem" – nézte, ahogy az egyik Hollóhátas fiú dühösen mond valamit, és láthatóan választ vár, hiába. Ethan a dühös fiúra nézett. „Mindjárt leüti, valakinek le kéne állítani" – Ethan idegesen csúszkált a széken, éppen felállt volna, hogy próbát tegyen egy békítéssel, amikor a szőke fiú unokatestvére mellé lépett.

- Nyugi, Boot! Mit idegeskedsz? Még a végén szívinfarktust kapsz ilyen fiatalon!

- Ez itt, megsértett – bökött háztársára.

- Aha – vonta fel a szemöldökét a mardekáros – Azzal, hogy nem szólt hozzád? - Szőke fiú végig hordozta a tekintetét a Hollóhátasokon. - Nos, ez egyáltalán nem meglepő – jegyezte meg gunyorosan, mire több hollóhátas felpattant, valószínű azzal a szándékkal, hogy a fiúra öntsék a vacsorájukat, de a következő mondatra mindenki ledöbbent – Hisz, Silver nem tud beszélni.

Kijelentését döbbent, zavart csend fogadta, hasonló, mint amikor Silverius Malfoyt beosztották a Hollóhátba. Boot bűnbánóan rágta a szája szélét.

- Bocsánat, azt hittem… - megrázta a fejét – Remélem nincs harag. Kicsit ismerem a jelbeszédet.

- Silver nem használ jelbeszédet – rázta meg Draco a fejét, hosszan nézett unokatestvére szemébe. Az egész jelenet kíváncsivá tette Ethant, mert olyan volt, mintha a két Malfoy fiú szavak nélkül kommunikált volna egymással. – Nem beszél, és nem nagyon kommunikál az emberekkel.

- De akkor, hogyan varázsol? – Harry Potter állt Boot mellé, szemét kíváncsian a feketehajú fiúra szegezte. Draco Malfoy gyűlölt évfolyamtársára pillantott, majd újra felvette a kapcsolatot Silverrel.

A fekete hajú fiú, elővette a pálcáját, majd az egyik fazékra mutatott vele, és anélkül, hogy egyetlen szó elhagyta volna az ajkát, elkezdte lebegtetni a fazekat.

- Non-verbálisan – suttogták többen a teremben. A Hollóhátasok arcán boldog mosoly derült fel, az iskolába a diákok közül, nem sokan, vagy inkább senki nem volt képes erre. Ethan maga még sosem látott senkit, aki így végre tudott volna hajtani egy varázslatot.

- Nagyon ügyes, Mr. Malfoy – lépett mellé az igazgató – Tudna rám szánni egy pár percet az idejéből? Beszélni szeretnék Önnel. Mr. Boot, lenne szíves megvárni a társát az irodám előtt, hogy el tudja kísérni a hálóterembe? – majd az utat mutatva elindult.

Ethan kíváncsian nézett utánuk, és csak hébe-hóba kapott be egy-egy falatot, látta, hogy a mardekáros és a griffendéles asztalnál ülő két fiú is csak turkált az ételben. Furcsa borzongás futott végig Ethanen, és egy még furcsább gondolat merült fel a fejében: „Mi, négyen összetartozunk." Gyorsan megrázta a fejét, de ez sem űzte el ezt a képtelenséget. Ezzel a gondolattal tért nyugovóra, és azzal, hogy valami nagyon fontosat mulasztott el, gyanította, hogy ez azzal a bizonyos Álmok Urával van kapcsolatban. De túl fáradt volt, először gondolt rá, hogy „felhívja" Lizzyt, de aztán inkább úgy döntött, majd reggel.

Egy pihentető, mély alvásra számított, hisz ki volt fáradva, ehelyett azonban egészen furcsa álma volt…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Következő fejezet: Álmok ura


	3. Álmok Ura

3. fejezet: Az álmok ura

Silver nyugtalanul forgolódott az ágyban, nem tudott aludni, pedig annyira fáradt volt, mind lelkileg, mind fizikailag. Persze nem lepõdött meg álmatlanságán, hisz már hónapok óta nem tudott rendesen aludni. Nehezen aludt el, keveset aludt, fõleg a rémálmok miatt, amik egyre üldözték. Álmaiban nem védte senki, nem volt ott Draco, az apja vagy akár Dumbledore, egyedül volt a démonaival. Tudta, bárányokat számolni feleslegesen lenne, bájitalokat nem mert szedni, nehogy bent ragadjon valamelyik álmában. Inkább visszapergette fejben az aznapi eseményeket.

A vonatút elég unalmas volt, ha nem lett volna ott a könyve, halálra unta volna magát. A régi énje talán beszélgetést kezdeményezett volna a másik fiúval, de az új már nem. Szándékosan nézett át rajta, sértette meg, hogy még véletlenül se jusson az eszébe közeledni. Nem akarta még egyszer átélni azt, ami a Durmstrangban történt… El kéne felejteni ezeket a dolgokat, tudta, de egyszerûen nem ment, nem léphetett át nyugodt szívvel a dolgokon, õ erre egyszerûen képtelen volt. Hangok és arcok mosódtak össze:

- Fiam, nem tehetsz róla, nem tudhattad. Ez az egész szerencsétlenül jött ki, de tovább kell élned. Nem szabad vádolnod magad, mert te nem vagy hibás.

- Gyilkos, az Azkabanban lenne a helye! Szegény kislányom!

- Mr. Malfoy, Önt nem vádoljuk semmivel, nem tehet a történtekrõl, de kérem mostantól legyen tisztába az erejével.

- Remélem sikerül beilleszkednie a Roxfortba, unokatestvére bizonyára segít önnek, és bármikor, ha úgy érzi, nyugodtan jöjjön föl ide hozzám…

- Számíthatsz rám, bármirõl legyen is szó, és bármi történjen is én mindig melletted vagyok, hisz egy család vagyunk.

Igen egy család, õ és Draco. "Õ az egyetlen, ki igazán megért, õ az egyetlen, akivel tudok "beszélni" - mély sóhajjal fordult a másik oldalára. Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy felveszi a kapcsolatot Dracoval, de aztán el is vetette, ki tudja lehet, hogy már alszik, és az pont elég, ha õ nem tud aludni. Végül mély elhatározással becsukta a szemét, és várta a rémálmokat, melyek már, mint ismerõsök köszönnek neki, de ezúttal nem jöttek.

Szorosan becsukta a szemét, és megtörtént az, ami már hónapok óta nem, elaludt, és álmodott, de ezúttal álmának nem a Durmstrang volt a színhelye.

Tudta, hogy álmodik, mostanra már meg tudta különböztetni az álmot és a valóságot, ha nem így lett volna már rég a Mungóba ücsörgött volna, és bájitalokat szürcsölt volna. Zavartan nézett körül, nem mintha hiányznának az eddigi rémálmai, de azért ez is elég furcsán indultt. Elõször is még sosem járt ebben a szobában. Hogyan álmodhat meg egy teljesen ismeretlen helyet?

- Furcsa, hogy Te is benne vagy az álmomban - hallott meg egy hangot a háta mögül. Amikor megpördült döbbenten találta magát szemben a másik új fiúval.

- Hát ez meg, mit keres itt? - Silver ideges pillantott a fiúra, akinek most elkerekedett szemmel bámult rá.

- Te tudsz beszélni?

- Mi? Nem! Én… Te hallasz? - Silver nem tudta hova tenni az új információt, és zavartan nézett a hugrabugos fiúra.

- Hát, persze! - Ethan értetlenül nézett rá, majd válla fölött átnézve intett egyet.

- Silver? Mi van itt? Befurakodsz az álmaimban? - Draco érdeklõdve, de nem dühösen nézett az unokatestvérére.

- Draco? Képzeld ez a srác hall engem - Draco ránézett Ethanre.

- Az meg, hogy lehet, még apád sem hall, csak én! 

- De igen. Mintha vele is valamiféle telepatikus kapcsolatban lennék. Nem úgy, mint veled, de hasonlóan. 

- Ezt nem értem! Ha van kapcsolat, miért vele? Ha pedig álmodsz vagy én álmodok, akkor miért van itt?

- Bekövetkezett, amit évek óta jósoltak. Megõrültem, ezúttal valóban - a három fiú a hang irányában fordult. Az egyik közeli fotelben Harry Potter üldögélt, és elkeseredve bámult vissza.

- Potter? Ez már tuti álom! Sõt rémálom - húzta el a száját a mardekáros.

- Mire célzol Malfoy? - a griffendéles dühösen felpattant.

- Arra, hogy az az álom, amiben te szerepelsz, csakis rémálom lehet!

- Malfoy, már régóta várom, hogy jó alaposan megátkozzalak!

- Úgy szintén, Potter, és most nincs erõsítésed. Azt is megbánod, hogy megszülettél.

- Eddig úgy tûnt, hogy neked van szükséged erõsítésre - vigyorgott a dühös mardekárosra Harry.

A két fiú szikrázó szemekkel méregette egymást, majd mind ketten pálcát rántottak, és egyszerre kiáltották, hogy "stupor". Majd döbbenten álltak , mert normális esetben ugye, jöttek volna az átkok, találkoznak vagy nem, eltalálják az ellenfelet vagy nem. Ehelyett azonban Draco döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy pálcája átváltozik egy kis fehér zászlóvá, Harry pedig megrökönyödve nézett a nyalókára, amit pálca helyett szorongatott.

- Mi a…? Ez meg…? - a griffendéles a nyalókára, ellenfelére, majd újra a nyalókára nézett.

- Ne veszekedjetek, kérlek! Erre nincs idõnk - szólt egy hang.

A négy fiú felkapta a fejét, és nem láttak semmit. Zavartan nézegettek a plafonra, a földre, egymásra.

- Itt vagyok! - egy fénygömb jelent meg az orruk elõtt.

- Ilyen hülyeséget még sosem álmodtam - vakarta meg a mardekáros a fejét.

- Ezt nem ti álmodjátok. Ezt az átmeneti álomvilágot én hoztam létre, hogy beszélhessek veletek. Fontos, hogy minden szót komolyan vegyetek.

- Hát persze - húzta el Malfoy a száját - Teljesen komolyan elhúzok innen. Szemeit lehunyta, majd mintha az egész világ megremeget volna, nem mintha földrengés lenne, hanem mintha olvadnának és áramlanának a falak.

- Hagyd abba! - a hang a gömbbõl élesen csattant, és a következõ pillanatban egy erõs lökés a fotelba lökte a mardekárost.

- Mi? Eddig mindig sikerült kijönni az álmomból - Malfoy zavartan nézett körül, majd megállapodott a tekintete a fényforráson - Szóval te hoztál ide minket, mert magányos voltál, Halott Lélek. 

- Én! Neked meg majdnem sikerült tönkretenned, és ne hívj halott léleknek, nem szeretek arra emlékezni, hogy meghaltam! - sistergett a gömb.

- Ahogy beszélsz rájöttem, hogy nem csak halott vagy, hanem gyerekes is. Elõbb majdnem sikerült kitörnöm, legközelebb sikerülni fog - Malfoy gúnyos mosollyal az ajkán felállt, és gömb felé indult.

- Ne gyere közelebb! Amúgy, ha tönkre teszed a világom, te megmenekülsz, de a többiek örökre foglyok maradnak. Harryt és Ethant gondolom nem sajnálnád, de Silvert? Gondolkozz, Draco!

A mardekáros megállt, majd Silverre nézett. Õ állt a családban hozzá a legközelebb, akit testvérként szeretett. Silver mindig mellé állt, védte minden ostobaságát. Szegénynek ráadásul nehéz idõszak ez, magát hibáztatja a tavasszal történtek miatt.

- Amúgy nem unatkoztam, a ti érdeketekben vagyok itt!

- A mi érdekünkben? Ezt hogy érted? - a hugrabugos fiú békítõen Malfoy és a gömb közé állt.

- Elõször is, tudjátok mi a roxforti szövetség?

- Hát persze - a mardekáros felsõbbségesen rávágta, de a többiek értetlenül néztek.

- Én nem tudom- Silver kérdõn nézett rá.

- Hát, ti ketten még újak vagytok, de Pottertõl égõ - a griffendéles dühösen nézett fel rá, de nem szólalt meg, így Draco folytatta - A elsõ szövetséget az iskolaalapítók kötötték, és késõbb többször megismételték ezt a diákok. De mi nem vagyunk egy ilyen szövetség tagjai. Õk ketten újak, Potter meg én meg utáljuk egymást. Kissé mellé fogtál, rossz álmokba tolakodtál! 

- Nem, jó álmokban, tudod, éppen most kötitek a szövetséget - kuncogott a gömb.

- Mi?! Egy szövetségbe Potterrel?! Megvesztél, ez olyan, mintha guillotine alá hajtanánk a fejünket abban bízva, hátha a rozsda megment.

- Kösz, Malfoy, ez igazán jól esett - Harry elgondolkozva nézte a nyalókát. "Vajon vissza tudom változtatni? Áh… inkább majd reggel!"

- Nem te választod a szövetséget, hanem az választ téged. A sorsotok ez, és nem tudsz ellene tenni. Így is elkéstem… - a gömbben elhalt a hang.

- Ki választott minket ki? Ha megint Dumbledore keze van benne? - a griffendéles gyanakodva lesett a gömbre, mintha azt várná, hogy bármelyik pillanatban az igazgatóvá változna át.

- Nem az Igazgató és nem is én. Hajdan én is tag voltam, remélem ti több szerencsével jártok, mint elõdeitek, de én bízok bennetek, sokkal erõsebbek vagytok. Mindegyikötök a szövetség megkötése után kap egy képességet, de vigyázzatok, mert ezek a képességek veszélyesek. Meg is ölhetek vele valakit vagy magatokat. A képességekkel hatalom és felelõsség jár. - Silver felkapta a fejét - Igen, tudom. Én sem értem, hogy történhetett, a te képességed hamar jelentkezett hirtelen és tragikusan. Sajnálom, nem tudtalak figyelmeztetni. Te már tudod, mi a felelõsség, és azt hiszem mindannyian tisztábban vagytok vele, mit kaptok, és mit tegyetek vele. Most megjelöllek titeket, ez a szimbólum minden valaha élt szövetségi tag testén megjelent. Amikor a szövetség nem él, akkor eltûnik.

- Mi?! Egyszer már megjelöltek! Ez is pont elég - bökött a homlokára Harry. 

- Én nem kérek semmi jelölést - tiltakozott Draco is.

- Nos, ez is olyan, amibe nincs beleszólásotok - felelte a gömb, majd újra erõs lökést a küldött, ezúttal mindegyik fiúra.

Mind a négyen úgy érezték, mintha az egész testük égne, de nem fájdalmasan, hanem mintha új erõvel töltené fel õket.

- Meg is volnánk, most már reggel tudni fogjátok, hogy nem álom volt, és ez a jel figyelmeztet az erõtökre. Gyakoroljatok, de vigyázatok magatokra és másokra. 

- Ez nem volt vészes - sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Ethan, majd feljebb húzta a felsõjét. Ekkor akadt meg a tekintette a szimbólumon, ami a hasa jobb oldalán volt - Hé, mi ez itt?

- Hát, ez legalább nem a fejemen van - motyogta Harry beletörõdõen.

- Én mondtam, hogy nem akarom - sziszegte a mardekáros dühösen.

- Nem értem mi bajod, Malfoy. A másik tetkó nagyobb és sokkal rondább - Harrynek egyre jobban tetszett a szimbólum, úgy érezte erõt kapott, amivel megvédheti szeretteit.

"Nekem az sem kell" - gondolta Draco, így is félt attól, ha eljön a nap, amikor döntés elõ állítják, felveszi a Sötét Jegyet vagy meghal. "Most meg, ha minden igaz, amit ez a gömb mond, akkor a Sötét Jegyet már fel sem ajánlják, hanem egyenes küldenek a vágóhídra. "

"Nem lesz semmi baj, együtt túl éljük! Ki tudja, lehet, hogy Potter legyõzi a Nagyurat!" - Silver bíztatóan megszorította unokatestvére kezét.

- Nem is mondtad ki vagy? - Ethan elszakadt nagy nehezen a tetoválástól, és kérdõn a gömb felé fordult.

- Én vagyok az Álmok Ura - Ethan felkapta a fejét, hisz ezt a nevet már hallotta korábban apjától. "Holnap mindenképpen felhívom apát.", - és minden erõmmel azon leszek, hogy segítsek nektek. De vigyázatok, mert valaki, aki csak Árnyéknak nevezi magát, az életetekre tör. Az a célja, hogy elpusztítsa Roxfortot és a varázsvilágot, most Voldemortnak segít, talán már el is árulta titkotokat. Ne bízatok benne, soha ne higgyetek neki, és vigyázzatok egymásra. Egységben az erõ! Most pedig ébredjetek! Új képesség, új élet! 

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Következő fejezet: Ébredés

Ha kíváncsiak vagytok, hogy néz ki a tetkó, látogassatok el a honlapomra: http://destinia.atw.hu/


End file.
